video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Herald of Murder
A Herald of Murder '''was a virtual representation of one of Kassandra's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8.5. Description Dialogue After her conversation with Hippokrates, Kassandra departed the Cave of Pan to search out her next source of information, Dolops, about the whereabouts of her mother, Myrrine. * '''Dolops: ''Go away!'' * Kassandra: ''Calm down. Hippokrates sent me.'' * Dolops: ''The great doctor is concerned for my health?'' * Kassandra: ''Yes. And we need some information.'' * Dolops: ''Tell him someone tried to kill me.'' * Kassandra: ''Kill you? He said you worked with orphans. That's why I'm here.'' * Dolops: ''That was long ago. Now I'm just a farmer.'' * Kassandra: ''And I'm a misthios. If I stop this killer, will you speak with me?'' * Dolops: ''I will.'' (If players choose "What happened?") * Kassandra: ''Tell me what happened.'' * Dolops: ''I was on my way home when a man dressed in black attacked me. I ran as fast as I could. Once I reached safety, I thought I heard wolves. Maybe they scared him away. '' * Kassandra: ''Are you hurt?'' * Dolops: ''No, thank Hera. '' (If players choose "Who would try to kill you?") * Kassandra: ''Why would someone attack you?'' * Dolops: ''My neighbor thinks I'm bad luck. He may be right.'' * Kassandra: ''There's a difference between insulting someone and attacking them. What else?'' * Dolops: ''I'm behind on my rent. I think my landlord wants to get rid of me and find a new tenant.'' (If players choose "I'll find out who attacked you.") * Kassandra: ''I'll find out who wants you dead.'' * Dolops: ''It was either my neighbor or my landlord who attacked me. But you can't punish someone unless you know they're guilty.'' * Kassandra: ''I'll be back when I've figured it out. Then we're talking about your past. '' Kassandra began her investigation by checking the crime scene. * Kassandra: ''This armor is broken, but it was valuable. If it belonged to the attacker, he's either wealthy, or very lucky.'' She talked to a potential witness. * Kassandra: ''Did you see someone attack Dolops?'' * Civilian: ''Yes! It was terrible.'' * Kassandra: ''Who did it?'' * Civilian: ''I couldn't see clearly, but I think it was that bull-headed neighbor of his. He must have finally snapped.'' * Kassandra: ''Thanks for letting me know.'' She located a knife on the road. * Kassandra: ''This knife has seen better days...like something a poor farmer would use.'' Black cloth was found on the road ahead. * Kassandra: ''This black cloth is fine enough for a king. Would do well as a mask, too.'' Another potential witness was located nearby. * Kassandra: ''I'm looking for the person who attacked Dolops.'' * Civilian: ''I saw it happen! His face was covered, but I'm sure it was our landlord. He lives all alone, and hires soldiers to protect them. He has to be hiding something.'' * Kassandra: ''Thanks for letting me know.'' Kassandra returned to Dolops with the conflicting information. * Dolops: ''Misthios! You scared me.'' * Kassandra: ''I know who did it.'' * Dolops: ''What do you think? Who tried to kill me?'' (If players choose "Your neighbor wants you dead.") * Kassandra: ''Your neighbor tried to kill you.'' * Dolops: ''I knew it!'' * Kassandra: ''I'll take care of him.'' * Dolops: ''Good luck.'' Kassandra confronted the neighbor. * Kassandra: ''I heard someone tried to kill your neighbor.'' * Farmer: ''Dolops? That mouse turd? Who'd give him trouble?'' * Kassandra: ''People say it's you.'' * Farmer: ''He's a fool. I like to give him a hard time - but I wouldn't try to kill him.'' (If players choose "What proof do you have of your innocence?") * Kassandra: ''If you want me to believe you're innocent, prove it.'' * Farmer: ''I heard he was attacked with a knife. I only ever had one knife, and it was stolen moons ago.'' (If players choose "I don't think you did it.") * Kassandra: ''I don't think you did it, but you're going to have to clear your name.'' She returned to Dolops to inform him of the outcome, only to find him murdered. * Kassandra: ''By Hades! The killer must have been waiting for me to leave. I hope Dolops left some sign of his days as a priest, or this has all been for nothing. What's this? A letter. "Chrysis, you cannot keep taking children to the Alter of Apollo Malaetas. It is not the gods who condemn them, but you. I will take this to the authorities if you don't stop. Your son, Dolops." So Chrysis is the key to finding my mater. I must find this Altar of Apollo Maleatas.'' Outcome Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey